


Fly away ye magnificent bastard

by sodium_chloride



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Might Update, driver/fireman dynamics, it was spur-of-the-moment, the wing!au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_chloride/pseuds/sodium_chloride
Summary: Henry is a condor in a sense. Condors need a lot of space.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus Christ, Henry, stand fucking still-” 

Steam locomotive no more, Henry had now been cursed with the same thing all people of their age had- two more limbs, an extra set of pectorals and two additional ‘arm’ bones- appendages, if you will.

“Driver! It hurts-” Henry cried, bending over the couch as he tried to extend his wings- a hefty wingspan, barely fitting into the common room that they had, “I-I can feel them! Oh, Driver, help me!” 

“I can help you if you stand-fucking-still-” His driver grunted, trying to calm Henry down, holding his shoulders firmly as he thrashed. “You gotta stay calm, mate, come on, don’t you trust me?” 

Henry sniffed, his breaths becoming more controlled and deep. His chest expanded and contracted in a normal rhythm as he replaced all of his depleted oxygen from panicking. His wings twitched, the soft coverts who had been ruffled before laid down flat again. 

“That’s it, Henry, just like that.” 

Henry looked up to his Driver, who was leaning over him with concern still drawn across his face. His driver had wings like that of a crow’s, they were black and good for short maneuvers. Ted gave him a small smile, causing Henry to take comfort and smile nervously back. 

“Driver- I can feel them,” Henry whispered quietly, shuddering and drawing himself in, “I don’t want this- I want to be an engine already-” 

“Hey, hey- Calm down, would you?” Ted reassured, running a hand to halfway preen Henry, “It’s just normal, come on, look- Everyone else is fine.” 

He tilted his head outside to see everyone else- James, with red robin wings, Gordon, who had a broadwing hawk- and Thomas, some sort of dove, all shouting at each other and trying to fly without crashing horrendously. Their drivers were leaning against the wall, chatting and prehaps making plans as to what to do next.


	2. hahah i continued it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whelp i continued it lmao rip

“Well, I dunno-”    
  
There, in the room, is Henry laying face-down in the pallid carpet. His wings were covering the majority of his body, quivering as he tried to make sense of the outside world. Above, his driver was kneeling down and preening him down, using a bone-file to align his aula; taking the utmost care, as if he were driving instead of preening.   
  
“You ‘ave yourself in quite a cinch, Henry.” He continued, slightly moving his index finger to re-arrange Henry’s primaries; the poor chap had them all mixed, strained like he was about to take off. “Relax.” 

 

Henry, on the other hand, was in the exact opposite mode of relaxing. His breaths were short and fast, he was panting without even working; he could barely hear his driver’s voice, but the touch grounded him in a sense. The completely new sensation was over him, yet it felt better, to find the itches in his skin and to completely ease them out.    
  
Gradually, over a long period of thirty minutes, Henry calmed down. He wasn’t quite sure if he should get up and try to walk or fly under the guidance of his driver; better yet, just stay here and be safe, without the threat of the outside world to impede any attempt. Here, there wasn’t anyone to make fun of him...only the reassuring touch of his driver, the only person he trusted at the moment.    
  
“Henry, you going to speak at all?”    
  
No reply, just Henry taking deep breaths.    
  
“Come on lad,” His driver prodded again, giving Henry’s shoulder a firm shake, “Let’s go meet with the others.”    
  
“I- I don’t want to.”    
  
“Sure you do, just-” His driver helped Henry sit up, folding his wings in tightly around himself- “Like that, yeah? Support your wings- you have the muscle for a reason.”   
  
On shaking legs, Henry stood up- not without clinging to his driver’s shirt (this was a task as well, Henry was considerably taller than Ted himself).    
  
“What-!” Henry stumbled on his skinny legs, leaning heavily on this Driver’s wing which was splayed out for comfort, causing Ted to stumble against him.    
  
“That’s it,” Ted reassured, wincing at the sudden pressure but managing to hold Henry up anyways. “You’re getting it, lookit that, eh?”   
  
Slowly, he withdrew his hands to leave Henry free-standing; the poor engine was still shaking but not as much as he had before. Henry’s bare feet shuffled through the carpet of the break-room as he tried out his new appendages, toes flexing to support his weight.    
  
“Driver- oh, Driver! Put me back, please!” Henry pleaded, trying to look at Ted who was already leaning in the doorway. His driver shook his head, taking off his cap and scratching his brow.    
  
“Listen, Henry, I- I dunno how.” He replied, holding his hands out for Henry to catch himself with.    
  
Henry’s wingtips dragged behind him as he walked, almost getting caught in the doorway. Yelping, he shrugged them in and almost tipped Ted over.    
  
“Jesus Christ, yer’ gon’ kill yourself!” His driver grunted, catching Henry and almost dragging him out of the break-room threshold.    
  
Outside, the heat of summer was finally setting in...or at least, as much as Sodor got it. It was pushing 27 C however, abnormally hot. Many of the drivers had their uniforms open even if it conferred with railway standards.    
  
Henry looked nervously around, glancing to and from his other engine friends. Gordon had stopped what he was doing (playing with the water spicket), James was still trying to preen, and Thomas was nowhere to be seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> help me


End file.
